demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's on the Battlefield
New Year's on the Battlefield ~All for the Sake of the People~ Year End Prologue It all happened on a day in December, as the end of the year was approaching... Ringnes: Demi!! Prepare for battle at Mt. Punebuma at once! Demi: Ehh!? I have to go to Mt. Punebuma!? Ringnes: Yes. Ringnes: Before our departure, the prince himself will explain the details to you. Lambic: So you've arrived, Demi. Lambic: Due to the urgency of the situation, allow me to make this brief. Lambic: I would like for you to head to the summit of Mt. Punebuma at once, and eradicate the monsters that have nested there. Demi: Nesting... on the summit? Orval: We had just received word from a different squad that returned from their expedition... Orval: According to their report, a large monster nest was discovered at the peak of Mt. Punebuma. Lambic: It is unknown why they would create a nest in such a place. Lambic: However, Mt. Punebuma is a holy land. On the dawn of New Year's Day, the citizens pray there for peace. Lambic: We must drive them away and take back our holy land, no matter what! Tui: Please leave it to us, Lambic-sama! We will certainly bring you news of a successful mission. Tui: Now, let us be off, Commander! Rochefort: Let us wrap this up quickly and take back our New Year's vacation. Orval: Big brother and I will follow shortly. Good luck! Year End Epilogue Demi: Why make a monster den in a place like this....? Mt. Punebuma has an elevation of 5969m above sea level. The air is thin, and it's dangerous to even try climbing to the top. Tui: Based on the appearance of our enemies, it's likely that they are camping out the area to prevent others from seeing the first sunrise of the year. Tui: Those red and white colors. Those tangerines... There's no mistake. Ringnes: I see! The demon king has taken us by surprise. He knows that this is our holy land! Tui: It is highly possible. Tui: They knew of our New Year's prayer ceremony to be performed here, and came to interrupt... Tui: In an attempt to destroy Punebuma-sama's divine protection over our country! Coors & Sol: T-that's unpurrlievable!! Fix: But if that happens, what'll happen to my vegetables?!?! Upon hearing Tui's deduction, the troops begin to panic. Rochefort: Everyone, please calm down. Rochefort: Lambic-sama will come at midnight to perform the ceremony. Rochefort: We have until then to eradicate the nest of monsters at the summit. Rochefort: If we wrap this up quickly, we should be able to enjoy some time off on New Year's...! To be continued. New Year Prologue Lambic: Is everyone alright!? Tui & Demi: Lambic-sama! Lambic: You've held your own quite well, with such a small number of troops. You all are the pride of Elpida. Tui: Lambic-sama.... Orval: Thanks to all your efforts in driving away the monsters, it seems we will be able to safely view the first sunrise of the new year. Orval: Demi, and all of the troops, thank you so much for your hard work on this New Year's mission. Tui: We accept your high praise with the utmost gratitude. Rochefort: Once the ceremony is performed, we can descend the mountain. Rochefort: Now, let's finish this quickly so we can go back to the kotatsu and tangerines waiting for us at home. Orval: Yes, let's! Let me prepare the tools needed for the ceremony... Fix: Awawawa! Everybody!!! Bad news!! Fix: A group of monsters is rolling up to the summit really fast!! Ringnes: What!? Demi: Ugh, another round, huh... New Year Epilogue Coors: Hahhh~~ We finally drove them off nya~~~~ Sol: Sol won't be able to move soon unless he eats some grilled sea bream nya. Lambic: Good work to all! We will now perform the prayer ceremony. Orval: Demi, the sun is about to rise! It will be very bright, so please wear these. Demi: Thank you very much. (...Are these.. the "tools" needed for the holy ceremony...??) Tui: Lambic-sama, please take this. Lambic: This year's is of splendid quality as well. I give you my thanks. Tui: I am unworthy of the honor of receiving such praise! Demi: Is that... a puppet? That looks like Orval-sama...? Rochefort: Oh, right. This is Commander's first time seeing the prayer ceremony. Rochefort: In the annual prayer ceremony, it is our custom that representative objects with the princes' likeness are exposed to the light of the first sunrise. Tui: And the dolls that receive the divine protection of Punebuma-sama are offered to the temple as sacred objects. Orval: We have a representative object for big brother as well. Orval: It's a replica of the ferronnière big brother wears! Ringnes: There are also other objects, such as pendulums, which are distributed by the temple to be used by the citizens as protective charms. Fix: Every year the temple is always so crowded with guests at the start of the year~ Sol: They give out free amazake to drink, so Sol goes every year nya! Visiting the temple, huh... (The priest is probably really busy...) Coors: Hey everybody! The sun is peeking out nyo! Lambic: Alright! Raise the dolls! Lambic: Let us pray to the sun for our country to be prosperous, and for victory in war! All: For a prosperous nation! And to defeat the demon king! Happy New Year! Demi: Happy New Year! I follow the others' example, and greet the rising sun. Demi: (That was a pretty tiring way to bring in the new year, but when I see the sunrise, I feel kind of refreshed.) ???: Happy New Year, Demi. ???: Punebuma will watch over our beloved Demi this year too... Demi: Eh!?!? Suddenly, feelings that were not my own flowed into my consciousness. It felt like a warmth gently wrapping itself around me... Demi: Happy New Year to you too, Punebuma-sama. As I whispered those words, I kneeled down and pet the gel-like ground. The end. As an aside, Rochefort-san was able to obtain a 3 day vacation for New Year's after we descended the mountain. I'm so happy for you, Rochefort-san. Category:Event Stories